


|• Perfect Fusion •| / M•F•B /Tsubasa x Kyoya ~

by PupleBear



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Accidents, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupleBear/pseuds/PupleBear
Summary: ~•Durante un año de trabajos sin descansos, por la legendaria batalla contra Nemesis, Kyoya se ve obligado a ir a la WBBA por un favor que le pidió Madoka, Pero termina completamente perdido por el caos que se ha convertido la Agencia. Por suerte se encuentra a Tsubasa, quien podría ayudarlo a buscar a Madoka. no Obstante, un gran accidente provocaría que ambos terminasen por convivir juntos temporalmente•~
Relationships: Otori Tsubasa/Tategami Kyoya
Kudos: 2





	|• Perfect Fusion •| / M•F•B /Tsubasa x Kyoya ~

Desde la gran batalla, la WBBA ha estado en construcción y han duplicado el área de trabajo, solo veo las mismas oficinas una y otra vez. no hay donde quedarse a descansar ya que han tomado más terreno de lo habitual, ahora lo que antes eran los estacionamientos y campos de entrenamiento ahora son refugios para los demás personas que fueron afectadas. Ha sido un caos durante la primera semana, así que todos los que tuvieron que dedicarse a la reconstrucción de estas ruinas y yo por supuesto también estoy en este enredo, aunque no me importaba, pero aquí estoy, perdido entre oficinas y ruinas y todo por un maldito favor. Estaba buscando a Madoka, no recordaba dónde me dije que estaba así que me perdí entre los pasillos de este maldito edificio, dure como máximo una hora, al final del plazo por rendirme y quedarme en la entrada del edificio, lamentaba hacerlo,

Estaba a punto de salir del edificio hasta que vi a Tsubasa a lo lejos, me acerqué a preguntarle de Madoka para por fin salir de este laberinto, estaba hablando con uno de esos trabajadores de la empresa, lo mire de cerca y era uno de esos gerentes de la WBBA, no son fáciles de reconocer pero yo viví en reuniones de empresarios por mi padre, para mis eran más fáciles reconocerlos y el que estaba enfrente a mí ya lo había visto antes, sin embargo, Tsubasa tenía una mirada incomoda y desconcertada, Siendo una persona reservada cuando está con las personas, es muy fácil lo que piensa de ti si ves a través de sus ojos.

 _—¡Oye tú!_ —Le grité a Tsubasa despreocupadamente mientras me acercaba hacia él, al fin podría terminar con este infierno.

Tsubasa se alteró dando casi un brinco del susto _¿Kyoya?_ _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -_ Volteo a mirar al gerente que estaba a mi lado, curiosamente se vio más joven de lo normal, casi aparentemente de nuestra edad _._

 _—Señor Tategami, es un placer verlo por aquí_ —solo sonrió al mirarnos mientras retrocedía— _, si tienen algo importante de que hablar mejor dejo, más tarde volveré a hablar contigo._

Veía como el gerente se iba de nuestro lado, volteé a ver a Tsubasa que se estaba agarrando el pecho con la mirada más tranquila, se tomaba un respiro, aunque no me había dicho nada, su mirada aliviada había agradecido.

 _—Solo te quería preguntar algo -_ crucé los brazos y aparte la mirada, se me hace estúpido disculparme _-, espero que no haya interrumpido nada importante._

_—Para nada, es más, me hiciste un favor._

_-¿A favor? Hmf ... -_ Responde aun con la duda si debería responder, apartando la mirada una o dos veces _\- por tu cara debo suponer que sí._

 _¿Mi cara? -_ se le confunde mientras tocaba su cara _\- No es la gran cosa._

Yo por otra parte intentaba no verle o hablarle en un sitio como este _—Te conozco Tsubasa -_ describió los brazos y lo mire fijamente sin tomar pausa _-, Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que piensas, tal vez no lo sepas, pero tus ojos siempre están hablando por ti._

Tsubasa se sorprendió bastante que no dijo nada más, quedándose en silencio por un rato mientras parecía que estaba analizando lo que había dicho, devuelto a verme, calmado y _frio_ como siempre _—Como sea, ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?_

_—Busco a Madoka, yo había dicho que tendría aquí, pero no la encontraría ¿De casualidad la ha visto?_

_—Madoka? Ella está en la oficina del director, me dijo que iba a quedar ahí para hablar con Hikaru._

_\- Me pedí que viniera, pero me perdí—_ Solté una risa nerviosa mientras miraba la entrada y los recepcionistas _requeridos ¿Quien lo diría? lo han hecho mucho más grande después de las reparaciones anteriores._

 _No eres el único, de vez en cuando me pierdo aquí, es un desastre, pero es lo mejor que pueden hacer. La estabilidad de las personas es lo importante ahora, si antes había más bladers, niños y familias necesitadas, no te imaginas ahora. En fin, puedes venir conmigo si quieres -_ Tsubasa se encuentra a tomar uno de los elevadores.

Me dirijo para el ascensor seguido de El no _tengo más opción, solo quiero terminar con todo esto rápido - término_ por seguirlo y espere a que el presionara el botón.

El ascensor comenzó a bajar con un chirrido algo fuerte, miraba a Tsubasa impaciente, lo único que pudo obtener de él, una mirada fría como siempre, pero no pretendiendo ser despreciado como él lo hizo muchas veces, volvía a tener esa cara de disgusto, aparentemente como cerraba los ojos, agitando muchas veces la cabeza _\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?_

 _—Nada, es solo que este ascensor a estado así desde la construcción, Es algo frustrante, me extraña que no lo han arreglado todavía, vamos Kyoya -_ La cabina bajo, en un edificio tan grande con muchas personas, estaba completamente vacío, entre al ascensor después de Tsubasa, toco los botones y se hizo un lado de la puerta para comenzar a subir _—Pensé que te habías ido para Estados Unidos, Madoka me dijo que ibas para allá por entrenamiento o algo así._

 _¿Quién era ese tipo que estaba contigo? -_ le interrumpí indiferente a lo que me ha preguntado.

_-¿Él? —Volvió a mirarme bastante confuso—_

_-_ _El del peinado de Copete, cara tristona, ese chico de hace rato, Jeje, no le das esa cara de desprecio a cualquiera, ¿qué hizo algo ese tipo como para que te disguste? —Esperaba que me responda de cualquier manera, pero me seguía mirando confuso —Quieres que te responda, no es así? Si tanto quieres saber de mí, entonces dime lo de ese chico._

_El solo se quedo en silencio mientras tanto el ascensor subía, no se atrevió a responder nada, duramos un buen rato en silencio, cada vez más que pasaba el tiempo se movía más pesado, no tenia idea si era por Tsubasa, que por el momento se vio molesto sin mirarme o por era por los chillidos del ascensor — ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?_

Tsubasa reviso los números del ascensor _No puede ser, ni llegamos a la mitad, algo está mal._

 _—Por eso se siente muy pesado, va lento -_ Me fije en los números, tuve razón, solo subimos unos cuantos pisos, no tanto, el ascensor freno de golpe, pensé que alguien más estaba esperando, pero en ningún momento la puerta se abrió , volví a mirar los números y mirarán entre pisos, intente presionar los botones pero era inútil _—Diablos, ¿Ahora qué?_

 _—Nos quedamos atrapados, intenta llamar a una emergencia -_ Desde el tablero, Tsubasa intenta llamar a emergencias, presionando la alarma vacías veces.

Para este punto, el ascensor comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero lento provocando un fuerte Chirrido que incluso tuve que tapar mis oídos por un segundo, mire a Tsubasa y casi estaba por agacharse mientras se tapaba los oídos apretando sus manos en su cabeza, el chirrido era tan fuerte que termino por Aturdirlo de manera que se había perdido en el móvil, intente hablarle pero el chirrido cada vez más se hacia Fuerte, pasando por la parte superior del elevador, después de un gran estruendo sacudió el ascensor haciéndome sentir más ligero de lo normal , como si estuviera en el aire, antes de que pueda decir algo en abrir y cerrar de ojos Tsubasa me agarro con mucha fuerza y me tiro al piso bruscamente poniéndose encima de mi durante todo ese momento, estaba paralizado, no pude hacer nada,solo tuve un segundo para notar el miedo que tenía en sus ojos y ver como el techo se termino por desplomarse encima de nosotros.

** _Próximo_ _Capitulo: No es Suficiente? ⭐_ **


End file.
